The present disclosure relates to a function connection unit comprising a parameter memory.
In order to connect and configure functional modules for automation technology such as actuators or sensors, function connection units, also referred to as I/O masters, which operate, for example, according to the single-drop digital communication interface for small sensors and actuators (SDCI) protocol, are generally used. An example of an SDCI function connection unit is the an input/output (I/O) link master which is described, for example, in DE 10 2011 006590 A1.
However, the functional modules which are connected to a function connection unit have to be parameterized, that is to say configured in a device-specific fashion, for the desired mode of operation. This is generally done by parameterizing the functional modules, wherein, for example, sensor sensitivities can be set. The parameterization of the functional modules is generally carried out by means of a specific service interface in advance by means of a service technician, but this entails a high degree of expenditure.